Semiconductor memory devices including nonvolatile memory cells are known. For example, data written to a non-volatile memory cell by setting a state of the memory cell is set by an electrical write operation on the memory cell. The state of the memory cell can then be detected by an electrical read operation on the memory cell to read data.
However, the state of the non-volatile memory cell may change over time, unintentionally after the write operation has been performed.